


Love Bites

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Song: Love Bites - Halestorm
Relationships: sam x reader
Kudos: 17





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Love Bites - Halestorm

Sam came storming in the bunker, making you look up from the magazine you were looking at. “Problem there, _Sammy_?” You asked, setting the magazine on your chest. You watched him drop into one of the near by chairs. Judging by the look on his face, he just wanted the day to be over.

“It’s Corrine.” He groaned. You rolled your eyes, not really caring for her. “She had all these damn articles about couples and relationships. How many different articles can you read about the same damn thing?” He threw his hands up in the air. “We need to more of this, we need to do less of that, this shows I don’t care. I’m confused.”

You couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped your lips. “Anything I can do? Other than tease you, make jokes, and offer to threaten her?” You joked. Sitting up, you sighed when you saw his face. “_You _go get some beer, rum, coke, and be prepared for me to take your mind off of her.” Tossing the magazine on the table, you got up.

He watched you walk past him to the hall. “Do I even want to know what you have planned?” Sam asked, slightly nervous.

Grinning, you shrugged. “Can’t you just trust me?” Your voice was forcing the innocence factor. With that, you escaped to your room. Dean was off at the bar, so you really didn’t have to worry about him poking fun at you. You’d bought a karaoke machine a few months back, but only used it once. Dean was a jerk about the whole thing. You knew he didn’t mean it, but it still stung. While Sam went on the liquor run, you moved things around a bit in the library and set it up. Making sure there was room in case one of you decided you could dance after a few drinks, you nodded.

Half an hour later, in walked Sam. You ran to help him with the begs. He’d even thought to grab ice. “Okay, gonna fill me in now?” He asked. You grabbed his hand and pulled him to the living room. “You’re _kidding _me, right?”

“_Nope_.” You made sure to pop your ‘p’ sound. Setting the bags you had down, you turned to him. “What better way to _completely _forget everything she made you read than to kill some brain cells and have some fun?” The smile on your face was pure joy. All you wanted was Sam happy. You’d loved him for ages now, but he’d had a girlfriend. The closer you got, the more you loved him, the less you wanted to tell him. You didn’t want to screw up his relationship, or your friendship. It seemed like she was doing the former, however.

A grin made it’s way across his face. “Why not?” He laughed. “Who should kick this off?” He asked, popping open a beer.

You thought about it for a moment. “_You_. You need to let loose more than I do.”

“Why not?” He took a swig of his beer and walked over to the machine. Finding a song, he started singing along. He’d ended up choosing It’s My Life by Bon Jovi. Watching him get into it, you couldn’t just help but smile. Drink in hand, you leaned against a table and swayed along. Now and then you found yourself lip syncing to it.

When it was your turn, you chose a Britney Spears song. They were fun, upbeat, and you couldn’t feel down listening to one. Over the next hour, you’d both song anything from the eighties on. You both couldn’t stop smiling, and he was in a much better mood. Pulling out one of your own cds, you put it in. You’d listened to it so many times that you knew the words by heart. The song had always just been a good song to listen to, never knew it would be perfect for a time like this. Licking your lips, you took a deep breath.

_Don’t listen what your girlfriend says_  
She reads those magazines  
That say you failed the test  
You don’t have what she needs  
I slither like a viper  
And get you by the neck  
I know a thousand ways to help you forget about her

_That bitch can eat her heart out!_  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites!

You pointed to Sam and couldn’t help but laugh when he choked on his drink. He was probably one of the most adorable drunks you had ever seen. And you’d seen your share. Once he’d recovered, using his shirt to wipe his mouth off, you kept your eyes on him. Since you’d met him, you’d wanted to run your fingers through his hair like there was no tomorrow. Which, in your line of work, was entirely plausible.

_My lips are pale and vicious._  
You’re foaming at the mouth.  
You’ve suffered in the darkness.  
I’ll suck the pain right out.  
So come and taste the reason  
I’m nothing like the rest.  
I kiss you in a way you’ll never forget about me.

_That chick can eat her heart out!_  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I, so do I!

To hell with it. If that Corrine couldn’t treat him like the wonderful man he was, that was her own damn fault.

_It checks you in and kicks you down,_  
And chews you up and spits you out.  
It messes with your sanity by twisting all your thoughts around.  
They say it’s blind they say it waits but every time it seals your fate.  
And now it’s got you by the balls it won’t let go until you fall.  
I was down and out, got up I said “Hey love I’ve had enough!”  
I’ve felt pleasure without pain.  
My soul you’ll never tame!

_Love bites, but so do I._  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I, so do I!  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites!  
Love bites!

After, your face had warmed up. Partly from the alcohol, and partly because you’d basically just told him that you wanted him. What a way to cheer him up. He walked over to you, staying about a foot away. “_Really_?” He asked.

“Yeah…” You couldn’t tell if that was good or bad. “_Listen_, if that was out of line, it’s cool.” Shutting the machine off, you set the mic down. “I think I should just get to bed. I’ll clean in the morning.” You moved past him, feeling like you were going to throw up from the nerves.

Sam waited a second and turned around. “Can I join you?” He asked.

You froze for a second. Turning, you paused, trying to figure out what the hell to say. “What about Corrine?” He wasn’t a cheater. Sam did not do things like this.

He shrugged. “We broke up.” When the hell did that happen? “She called while I was at the store. We got in a fight. She told me I was the world’s biggest dick, said we’re over, and then hung up on me.”

You tried so hard to hold back a laugh, but failed. He raised his eyebrow at you. “_Dude_. You are the tallest person I know, and I just got the mental image of you in one of those stupid dick costumes.” He laughed at that, as well.

“So, can I join you?” He asked again, walking closer.

Smirking, you tilted your head. “That depends.”

His hands were resting on your hips. “_On_?”

“Is this a one night drunken rebound?” If it was, that was fine. You just didn’t want to have expectations.

“_Nope_.” He copied your popping from earlier. You didn’t reply, simply leaned into kiss him. He pulled you close and you hopped up to put your legs around his waist. Sam sat you on the closest table, pulling your shirt off. It went somewhere near the door. You pulled away, watching him pull off his own shirt. The man was built like a Greek God. It was unreal. Biting your lip, you saw him smirk.

The rest of your clothes came off in a hurry, you both anxious to feel the other. Without warning, he dropped to his knees in front of you. He pulled you so you were just hanging off the edge. His hands held you up as he slowly started to lick your folds. You let out a small gasp, your body already aching for him. As he worked you, your hand moved down and gripped his hair. Sam sucked your clit, causing you to call out his name, cumming for him.

He stood in front of you, watching you. “My turn.” You panted.

“Next time. I may not make it.” He growled. Grabbing your legs, he spread them enough to stand between them. He entered you in one go, making you both moan. Sam started pounding into you, you grabbing the end of the table.

“Sam!” You called out as he leaned over you. Moving your hands to his back, you were sure you were leaving some scratches. Sam was rough, you could tell, and it made you even hotter. He shifted your leg just slightly and you came. “Oh…_fuck_.” You gasped, your legs holding him closer. You could tell he was getting close by the way his arms were shaking and his breathing was quicking up. “Cum for me, Sam.” You moaned. Sam buried his face in your neck as he came. His hips slowing down. Once he finally stopped, he let out a husky chuckle.

He raised himself up to look at you. “I did _not _expect my night to end this way.”

“Awe, you think it’s over already?” You smirked. “I was hoping to continue this…”

“Then let’s go.” He lifted you up to carry you to his room. The clothes could wait, it wasn’t like Dean would be home any time soon.


End file.
